Forced Erections
by Sexylover69
Summary: Noah has been ordered by Van Kleiss to kidnap Rex and torture him for information...Sexual torture. Rex will want to cum so bad...Will Noah give him a hand or will Rex be forced to get a boner again after again?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction tale, take it easy on me. Takes place in a alternate deminson where Noah is a evil Pack member. Rex and Noah met before thisu yadayada...The Pack wants information from Providence. There is cussing and male touching. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE READING ABOUT FORCED ERECTIONS!

Disclamer blablabla, I don't own the cartoon show Generator Rex!

...

The only time the fighting stopped between Providence and the Pack was at night. An agreement was made between the two teams that past sundown, no fighting shall occur, the time instead spent on recovering and resting. It was a fragile agreement at best, both teams waiting for the one night the other would break it. One night when everyone else was asleep, a Pack spy named Noah easily snuck around in the Providence base; he knew the floor plans by heart. He was on a mission, to capture Providence's secret known as Rex, and it was much, much easier to do so when he was sleeping. Noah walked up to Rex's room and checked the door, surprised that it wasn't even closed all the way, much less locked. Quiet as a cat he snuck in, took out a towel and a bottle of chloroform, doused the towel, and immediately covered Rex's mouth and nose. After a few moments of struggling the chloroform did it's job and Noah can now safely and quietly relocated themselves.

When Rex slowly woke up, he was a bit woozy and vaguely recalled a dream of being woken up earlier before getting knocked out again. But then he startled awake when he realized that he was standing up in a small white room, bound spread-eagle with metal clasps against a wall. It was no dream.

"What the FUCK man?!" Rex shouted in the empty white room, struggling against the binds. He quickly discovered that he could move very little, except his head and maybe his torso. "HEY! Anybody out there!? What the hell's goin' on?!" He continued to shout and curse when suddenly the door across the room opened, and Pack spy walked in.

"YOU. I fuckin' KNEW it!" Rex struggled some more, testing to see if there was any weakness in the clamps.

Hello," Noah greeted, mildly amused at the struggling young man in front of him. "I see that even your pajamas are are so tight on you.…"

"Goddammit what the hell do you want you Noah?!" Rex yelled, trying to look as threatening as he could clamped to the wall.

"Ever the eloquent one, baby," Noah remarked. "But I will get straight to the point." He started pacing around the room while he waited for Rex to quiet down. "We are at an impasse, Providence and the Pack. Neither of us can obtain each other's intelligence, and we have come to the point where the fighting is just a chore, accomplishing nothing. So I came up with an ingenious idea approved by Van Kleiss, to try a…semi-diplomatic solution." A grin flashed across his face.

It took Rex only a moment at what Noah was hinting. "…wait you mean TORTURE?" He resumed his struggling. "FUCK man I knew you were crazy, but this…y-you know this ain't allowed in the contract!"

"Not…quite," Noah darkly chuckled as he flipped out his knife.

"Why won't my nanites work," Rex wailed unable to form any of his nanite builds.

"This room disables nanites so you can't escape baby."

Rex's attention was suddenly turned to the exposed knife. He was no fan of torture, and the last person he wanted to be caught in a room tied up and alone with was Noah. Even so, he had a duty to fulfill and was not about to easily give in. "…F-fuck you man, I ain't tellin' you shit, I'm gonna follow the contract, unlike you, you slimy stinkin' coward backstabbin'-"

"Just hold still for me, will you?" Noah asked, grabbing onto Rex's shirt before cutting it open with his knife.

Rex winced and looked away when Noah took a swipe at him with the knife. Then he felt a draft. Looking down, he realized his shirt was now cut open, exposing his tan torso. "Wh-what the-" he started to say until he saw Noah grabbing onto the band of his pants. "N-nono, no! What the hell are you doin'!?" he protested while trying to futilely shake Noah's hands off.

"I said hold still, that is, if you do not want me to cut anything important," Noah warned as he cut through the elastic band and carefully continued cutting downward, underneath, and behind, being extra careful to avoid the important bits.

Rex froze, staring at the knife slicing way too close for comfort near his precious jewels. Now his legs feel drafty as his torn pant legs slid down, his only modesty now his motorcycle underwear.

Noah stepped back and admired the boy's now exposed body, a small smile on his face. "Let me be frank here, baby. This will be an…experiment of sorts." His smile then grew bigger and more menacing. "Of course we want to know where your team's intelligence is, but I am going to try an alternative method in getting you to talk since, as you correctly recalled," he flicked his knife closed and put it away, "'torture' is forbidden in our contracts." Then he took off his gloves, tossed them on the lone table in the room, and pulled up the only chair in the room.

Rex did not like the look on Noah's face, or his ungloved hands. "Whattaya gonna do th-" Rex started to ask until Noah sat down and placed a bare hand on his bare leg. "Hey! Hey, what are ya-" Rex squirmed, futilely trying to shake off the hand that is now slowly inching underneath his briefs.

"So my theory goes," Noah began nonchalantly as his fingers rubbed small firm circles into Rex's groin, "is that all men have certain needs. Seeing as there are no women within 50 miles around here…" Noah's other hand trailed to the other side of Rex's groin, also massaging circles into the muscle. "My plan is to capitalize on that fact, if you understand what I am going at."

"Hnngh, get Off!" Rex violently squirmed, reflexively trying to close this legs. Unfortunately, the metal bonds are literally screwed into the concrete wall so instead Noah got a nice view of Rex flexing his legs. What Rex wouldn't do to give the backstabbing Pack member a hard kick in the face right now. Yet what was strange was that Noah's hands didn't hurt him, no, they actually felt nice, even pleasurable. Embarrassingly pleasurable. Rex tried the best he could to ignore this feeling but his body's betrayal was plainly obvious to Noah."I think you will agree," Noah pleasantly observed, watching Rex's bulge grow, "that so far my theory is more or less accurate." He then started to massage the groin area that was right next to Rex's balls.

"Nngh, fuck! Stop it!" Rex protested when he felt Noah go lower. He should not be enjoying a touch from a guy, especially Noah of all people. Rex still tried to shake the hands off but the binds still kept him from squirming more than a couple inches in any direction.

Noah admired the resulting bulge in the young man's underwear. "Do you need some…release, baby?" he teased, and before Rex could reply, Noah flipped out his knife again, slid it underneath Rex's briefs over his hip, and with one swift motion cut through the band and cloth and quickly did the same with the other side. The now tattered briefs fell to the ground and Rex's entire body was now exposed. "Well, you are bigger than I thought…" he commented, Rex's hudge latin pride pointing directly at him.

"Oh fuck you asshole!" Rex retorted. His face was completely red with shame, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. "I always KNEW you were fuckin' gay you fuckin' fruitcake piece of…!" Rex continued his cursing and struggling until Noah smacked his E.V.O face hard with his gloves.

"Nasty words will get you nowhere, baby," Noah coolly responded. "But, let me give you a chance out of this situation. the only words I want to hear from you, Rex, is where," his voice lowered, "your intel is."

Rex glared at Noah, silent for once, but only for a moment before he spat into Noah's face. Bulls eye! Right in his eye!

"Rrgh!" Noah recoiled, wiping the slime away before giving the E.V.O another hard smack across his face. "Enjoy your time here with you hard-on!" Noah spat out, grabbing his belongings and angrily leaving the room.

...

I got wet writing this. If you review don't leave replys that this story fuckin sucks or I'm going to hell, or any of that shit. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorow only if I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Anime8lover and glenthelizard for the reviews! You both rock! Noah met Rex the same way Rex met Circe.

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Generator Rex.

...

The lights dimmed a bit right after Noah made his exit, Rex now alone in the room. He was pretty much naked, and the room was cool but not uncomfortably cold. "Fuck you, you traitor," he accused, glaring at his slowly softening cock.

About twenty minutes later the lights brightened, the door opened, and Noah strolled in, holding something in his hand. "Open your mouth, baby," he commanded as he swiftly walked up to Rex.

Rex was considering falling asleep when the light turned on again. "I…wha-" he started to ask when suddenly he felt a ball get shoved into his mouth and a band go around his head. "MMMRFF!" he tried to shout through the ball gag.

"Much better," Noah chuckled, "no more cursing, no more spitting." He took off his gloves and neatly placed it on the table, then pulled a tube out of his pocket. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, waving the tube in front of Rex's eyes.

Rex tried to focus his eyes on the waving object. After a moment he read the word "lube" and started cursing in the gag. Don't you fuckin' DARE touch me, he would've said if he wasn't muffled.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand you," Noah said, mocking the gagged boy. He pulled up the chair and sat down in front of Rex. "In case I haven't made myself clear, we are going to have a…test of wills; I am going to attempt get you to tell me where your team's intelligence is, and I am certain I will succeed," Noah smirked up at Rex. "However, I am certain you are not willing to give up that information yet, so...let me warm you up a bit first." That being said, he delicately cupped Rex's balls with one bare hand.

Almost instantly Rex began struggling, bellowing muffled curses, writhing to try to move away from the hand. Then Noah did what Rex feared he would do: he started to fondle his package. He was gentle at first, softly squeezing and rolling them across his fingers, then gradually increased his intensity. And sure enough, this stimulation, no matter how hard Rex tried to ignore or resist it, was too much to overcome. Slowly but surely, his cock started to harden again from the dull waves of pleasure.

"Just like that, oui…" Noah encouraged. Secretly, he pleased that he was able to touch a fine male specimen like this. When he saw that Rex was sufficiently hard, he paused to open the bottle of lube and place a dollop on the palm of his hand. "Now let me know how this feels," he teased while slowly spreading the lube on Rex's semi-hard cock.

It was an understatement to say that Rex was conflicted, trying to process the crude violation of his body and the humiliation of it all while at the same time wondering why Noah's hand felt so damn good. Of course the only noise he could manage to make sounded like frustrated muffles. Rex's struggles weakened with every smooth stroke as Noah's hand glided over the E.V.O's now rock-hard cock.

Noah was extremely pleased with the results he was getting. "A young man's vitality is so easy to manipulate," he cooed, his hand working painfully slow. "Perhaps if you tell me where Providence's intel is, I can then, you know, finish you off?" Noah smirked. He then stopped teasing Rex's dick to take off the ball gag, giving Rex a chance to speak.

Rex took a moment to catch his breath and swallow the accumulated saliva. Then he glared at Noah; there was no way he was going to spill such information just so he could come. "Fuck off, creep," he said defiantly.

The defiant nature caused Noah to smile. "I love a challenge," he stated, "and I also love resistance. I remember when we first met. You was diving to catch a vollyball when you're sweet ass collided with me. "

"Then from that day to today you've been stalking me and calling me baby," Rex growled.

With his clean hand Noah lifted Rex's chin up and leaned in, inches from Rex's face "Give it some time, I'm sure you will reconsider. In the meantime," he let go, "enjoy being, ah, 'blue-balled'." And with a laugh, he picked up his things and left the room.

"Hey WAIT…!" Rex shouted as the door closed and the lights dimmed.

...

Poor Rex...I loved seeing yummy looking tummy in Endgame. I'll post chapter 3 soon.

Review time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

Disclamer-I own nothing.

...

An hour or so has passed, more than enough time for Rex to feel unaroused, cranky, self-loathing, and in need of shooting Noah in the face multiple times with his Slam Cannon. The room got warmer when Noah left, however, so Rex didn't feel cold despite being pretty much naked, and other than the metal clamps keeping him in place he was pretty comfortable otherwise.

Suddenly the lights brightened again and Noah walked in carrying a cup with a straw. "'How are we doing?" he asked cheerfully.

"How do you think I'm doin', you fuckin' asshole," Rex replied angrily.

Noah feigned being hurt. "Now come along, baby, I have been nothing but kind to you." He placed the cup on the table and took off his jacket, laying it across the chair. "The room has been warmed up for you, I haven't done any permanent physical damage to you, I brought some sustenance for you," he raised the glass, "and I am even willing to get you off. All just for a little bit of information, oui?" he smirked.

"What about the whole kidnappin' me during ceasefire and nailin' me to a fuckin' WALL, then TORTURIN' me you dick?" Rex huffed. "You broke the fuckin' rules, man. Providence is gonna come down so hard on your ass you won't be-"

"This is hardly torture," Noah corrected. "I am making you feel good, if anything. Now please, drink up." He picked up the cup and held the straw near Rex's face. "It is a protein shake our medic has created, just for this occasion," he smiled.

Rex glared at Noah, then at the drink, not trusting it at all. "I know you are hungry, and you will need the energy," Noah explained in a more serious tone. Reluctantly, Rex took the straw in his mouth and took a sip. It tasted just like a milkshake and it was even his favorite flavor, vanilla. That first sip made Rex realize how hungry he was, and he finished the drink in no time.

"There we go." Noah placed the glass on the table and took off his gloves. "Now where were we?" he rhetorically asked while he pulled up the chair. "Ah yes. this is where I ask where the intel is, and then I get you off and set you free. Or," he smiled darkly as he sat down, "we can continue just where I left you."

Rex struggled weakly in his bonds, even though he knew it was useless. "I ain't telling you shit, you stalker," he snapped. "Do your worst." Rex figured that anything Noah did to him, Providence would eventually find out and would do a hundred times worse back at Noah.

Noah raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "…Really now petite. I did mention how much I love a challenge…" A broad smile etched its way across Noah's as he placed his bare hands on Rex's thighs and gave them a squeeze.

Rex watched what seems like Noah giving him a massage with a bit of confusion. His legs could always use a massage. He watched as Noah slowly moved his hands upwards, the fingers squeezing into the toned muscle along the way. It felt pretty good, relaxing even, Rex reluctantly admitted to himself. Then Noah was at his hips, and he gave the hipbone a light rub and then reached around and gave Rex's ass a squeeze. That, on the other hand, made Rex feel less relaxed and more violated. "Hey!" he grunted.

Of course Noah ignored Rex's protest; he then stood up and continued trailing his hands up Rex's torso, making the same squeezing motions up his side. It took quite a bit of willpower for Rex to stifle his giggles because like hell he is going to let this creep know he is ticklish.

But as Noah reached his chest, Rex suddenly felt fingers flick over his nipples. "H-hey! What are you doin'?!" The flick caused some sort of tingling sensation that traveled down, ending up in an area where Rex doesn't want it to end up.

With great anticipation, Noah carefully observed Rex's reactions. "I am experimenting, baby," he smirked, continuing to gently flick Rex's nipples as he watched Rex's cock slowly harden. Suddenly, he firmly pinched both of Rex's nipples.

"Aah!" Rex cried out, but not entirely in pain. He could feel his cock betray him once again, throbbing to the new found sensations.

Noah continued to torment Rex, gently rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He had to force himself to not chuckle listening to Rex's small whimpers. "Is this a new sensation for you, baby? Do you like it? It seems like you do, and I am not even touching you down there," he bluntly observed.

Rex could not think of a suitable comeback, whimpering every time his nipples were pinched or rolled, flicked or rubbed. He writhed in his bonds, wanting the sensations to stop, yet the noises he made suggested otherwise.

Satisfied after a few more moments, Noah ceased his assault. He sat himself back down and picked up the tube of lube he left on the table. He then unscrewed the cap, placed a dollop on Rex's rock-hard cock, and once again slowly started spreading it around.

Rex grunted when he felt the cold lube, then moaned softly when he felt Noah's hand on his member again. Once again it felt amazing, even more so than he remembered, almost as if his cock remembered the last time Noah was stroking it, longing to be touched again. This time he could feel Noah going a bit faster, but still taking meticulous care to stroke the whole length.

"Ffffnnn…" Rex breathed out. His emotions and thought processes were now controlled by Noah's deliberate, slow hand. But it was frustratingly slow, and although he could still feel himself slowly reaching the edge, it was taking way longer than he liked. And because he was immobile, there was no way he could, say, effectively hump Noah's hand to make it go any quicker.

Some time has passed when the slow, tortuous strokes had Rex finally feeling himself getting close to release. His breath quickened, he started tensing up, and he could feel that swelling energy through his body starting to concentrate in his cock. "Y-yeah, c'mon man, c'mon…" he quietly moaned, his entire body flexing as he got closer and closer…

"Now," Noah suddenly spoke up, releasing his grip on Rex, "where does Providence keep it's intel?"

Suddenly Rex felt nothing on his cock, the lack of sensation stopping Rex from going over the edge. "Wh-what?" He shook around, trying to gain more sensation, but only hitting air. "C-c'mon, why didja stop!?"

Noah feigned irritation and rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd explained this to you. You tell me where Providence keeps it's intel, I finish you off, remember?" He made a frustrated sigh, but there was no hiding the gleam in his eyes.

Rex struggled in his bonds anew and made a frustrated noise as new realization set in. He was going to be used, specifically, his sexual need is going to be used against him. Noah was going to deny him when he was just about to orgasm. "Y-you. You…bastard," he glared at Noah, a mix of anger and frustration.

"Hardly torture, don't you agree?" Noah teased. "You get what you want, I get what I want. Capice?"

Rex wasn't entirely sure what to do. He can't let something so silly, so humiliating like his sex drive guide his decision to protect the team's intel. "I…I." He took a deep breath. Can't break the contract, can't let down the team. "…Fuck you, you better hope you have a backup plan to get me talkin'."

Noah laughed and stood up. "Tell me, baby, when was the last time you slept with a girl, no wait," he held up his hand, "when was the last time you…received a blowjob?" He discretely licked his lips, but made it obvious enough of his future intentions. Then he picked up his jacket, his gloves, and the cup. "Give that some thought, hm?"

When the door closed behind Noah and the lights dimmed, Rex hung his head and saw that his cock was an angry red. He began to wonder how long this was going to last.

...

Please review if you want to read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Rated M now.

...

It was only half an hour when Noah walked into the room again. "Changed your mind?" Noah asked as he pulled up the chair. He was expecting, possibly hoping, that Rex has not.

The assumption was correct. "I'm hungry," Rex flatly responded. Noah took a seat and raised his eyebrows. "Already? Why don't we sweeten the deal then?" He took off his gloves and clapped his hands together, "You tell me where Providence keeps it's intel, and I go get some more food and get you off?" He opened his hands, waiting for an answer.

Rex gave Noah a dirty look. "…you're fuckin' kiddin' me, right? What happened to all that 'I'm not torturin' you' crap that you went on abo-" he suddenly stopped talking when Noah grabbed his cock.

"The deal has not, and will not, change," Noah explained more sternly, giving Rex's soft dick a few pumps. It was all that was needed to get him hard again. "Perhaps you need more convincing…?" he asked, taking a seat. Rex bit his lower lip as he felt his cock getting stroked again, trying to not make any obvious sounds that sounded like he really needed to be touched. "F-fuck you," Rex managed to snap back, his voice faltering just a tiny bit.

"Hnnn," Noah thoughtfully sighed, before placing the head of Rex's cock on his tongue and giving it a slow lick.

"Nngh!" Rex moaned between his teeth. He did not expect the tongue, nor did he expect it to feel that good. That warm tongue was a whole new level of sensation on his already sensitized dick. "Shit, what are you doin'?!"

Noah sneered. "What do you think I am doing, baby?…" Before Rex could respond Noah carefully took in most of Rex's length in his mouth and sucked slowly out. It was a good thing he used flavored lube, it made it more bearable than regular lube.

Rex shivered when his cock was wrapped in slick warmth because god damn that felt good. "…y-you qu asshole…shi-" he whimpered as Noah released Rex's dick with a pop.

"I do enjoy the taste of fresh meat," Noah remarked creepily, more for the reaction than anything.

The comment didn't register in Rex; it was difficult enough to hide his sexual frustration, now that he was starting to get very aroused again. "Y-you're…the fuckin' creepist stalker I have ever met, you sick sonofabi-" His tirade was cut short with a gasp when Noah once again put Rex's dick in his mouth.

Noah wasn't lying when he said that he liked the taste of Rex's cock, that is, once he licked up the fake flavor of the lube. Soon he could taste the real flavor of Rex, a clean, mild taste which can only be described as sexy, hot vigor. Especially the vigor part. It was not every day he got to give a blowjob to an extremely fit E.V.O his age, and Noah relished it, slowly running his tongue over the rock-hard shaft and tracing the tip of his tongue along the equally rock-hard mushroom-shaped head. He could even feel the conflicted frustration Rex was feeling pulse through the young latino's cock as the boy tried to not give in to the pleasure, while at the same time shivering in pure desire with every pass of Noah's warm, wet mouth.

However, Noah can't enjoy it too much. That would defeat the entire purpose of this interrogation if he accidentally went too far. Fortunately for him, he can tell from experience when someone is getting close to orgasm. And in just a couple minutes Rex was starting showing the signs, so he took one last gentle lick on the end of Rex's cock, tasting the salty precum before leaning back, licking his lips. "So are you ready to talk now?" he smirked.

There was something to be said about receiving the best blowjob of your life, especially when it given by a guy, but guys have dicks so they probably know how to make another guy feel good anyway, but Rex definitely wasn't thinking about that, not at all...But then Noah suddenly stopped when he was once again at the edge. "Ffffuck!" he groaned, reflexively trying to thrust his hips forward for more sensation, but the couple inches he managed hit only air. "Aagh! Why didja stop?!"

Noah leaned back watching Rex writhe, a devilish smile across his face. "'How many times do I have to repeat myself baby: tell me where the intel is, and I will finish you off." Just for good measure Noah leaned forward a bit and blew some air across Rex's cock.

That sent Rex into a higher level of frustrated rage. "You piece of shit!" Rex cried out, the tension evident in his voice. Never has Rex been denied this sort of pleasure, and he was so close to squirting this time that it was almost painful. "When I get out of this, man, I'm gonna fuck you up so badly, you're gonna regret ever layin' hands on me, I'm gonna go after you, you slimy tard, and you only, and fuck you over and over and over-"

"Name calling is going to get you nowhere, baby," Noah nonchalantly stated, inwardly amused at Rex's sudden tantrum. "Perhaps I should give you a few minutes to cool down, oui?" With that said, he stood up, put the chair back where it was, picked up his stuff, and left the room.

"NO, wait…!" But it was too late, the door was already closed. The bound Rex could still feel the precum slowly leaking out of his cock.

...

Review if you want to read more.


End file.
